


A lesson in Depravity

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't Read This, Humiliation, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: He looks as if he's come to put the world in my hands, but he's really here just to base me into my animalistic needs.





	A lesson in Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible honestly, I got this idea while I was doing my yoga and It'll never be the same for me.  
> I don't think I need to mention it but these babies are in a healthy thriving relationship with some BDSM elements but it is not a bdsm relationship.
> 
> Also, also, I had my ego stroked with this ship?? So please enjoy this filthy sin with me and I'm sorry for any errors
> 
> OH YEAH this is absolutely terrible POV switching but it starts out with Semi and the pov switches with the (~)
> 
> Until next time (*ơ ₃ơ)～

Sometimes Mattsun was very predictable, or so I liked to tell myself because of how long we've been together. I'd like to think that I know every switch of his mood, every line on his face when said mood changes. But this is Matsukawa we're talking about, I don't know anything.

Sometimes he would come in from work, and the look he gives me could make me come in my dreams. I don't think about anything else but pleasuring him in those moments. Most of the time it's when we're eating dinner that I can detect it. One minute he's laughing at something I tell him about, and the next he's looking at me as if I'm the meal.

This is completely different from anything he's done though. 

It's a lazy Saturday morning. I was just finishing my yoga before my usual workout, while he's been nursing his black coffee, a simple Saturday the same as always. That is until I go into my Cobra pose and I feel hands wrap around my nape and tug hard. My eyes snap open and a shocked, "Mattsun!" crawls out of my mouth, and the look he gives me is downright sinful. Hooded eyes looking down on me while the sun filters in through the windows, plays tricks on my mind. He looks as if he's come to put the world in my hands, but he's really here just to base me into my animalistic needs. 

"Oh Semi," His voice is barely above a whisper, but I feel the words resonate straight to my dick and I let out a silent sigh as I feel it rub deliciously against the floor. One hand snakes it's way to my cheek and taps twice. "Be a good boy and get on your knees." Disobeying him doesn't cross my mind, not when he's staring at me like nothing could stop him from being down my throat in a matter of seconds. Knees slide against hardwood until my hands are resting on the floor in between spread thighs. He gives a small smile of satisfaction that has me preening on the inside, and a playful tsking sound fills the air, 

"Oh Eita always so eager to be on your knees in front of me, hmm? Such a good little cockslut." 

A desperate moan spills from my throat as one hand tugs harder in my hair, and the other opens my jaw while his cock slides down my throat. Eyes roll back to his head while a deep rumble feels the room.

~

"Fuck yeah, you always look so good like this." And he does, those desperate eyes staring into mine begging me to use him for my pleasure. I trace my thumb around his bottom lip before I'm sliding it under my dick to push his tongue down, "Relax more for me boy." I feel the saliva pool in his mouth while his throat relaxes and he let's me take over further. A moan spills from my mouth, and I feel fingers slide against my hole. 

I stop my ministrations immediately and the change is almost palpable. I can see the smugness across Eita's face, well as much as I could with my dick still in his mouth. I pull out and a lewd pop resonates across the living room, along with a light slap on the cheek following behind it.

~

"Follow me Eita." I rush to get on my feet when I feel hands pushing down on my shoulders instead until I'm back on my knees, and I feel my cock leaking from the act. 

Mattsun always knows how to play, or I should say the worst way to play. He never does anything on the spot, oh no, when he does something he's sat on the idea for weeks. He plays with you teases you, he pulls out all the stops one by one to figure out what could ruin you the most. And my throat hitches with anticipation and I glide down to my hands and crawl to the room. I can feel his eyes sliding down my figure and I clench up with excitement. A laugh surrounds me followed by a slap across my ass and he pulls my hair back

"You're such a dirty boy getting horny over crawling for me."

I burn with humiliation and he pulls my head back further until he's staring down at me with lust riddled eyes, "Tell me Semisemi, how do you want me to fuck you today?"

My throat dries up at the tone he gives me, like he's willing to do exactly what I say. I feel my cock get uncomfortably hard behind my yoga pants and I try to rub my legs together for relief until a sharper smack hits my ass, "Tch. What a slut, I'm asking how you want me to fuck you and you try to rub an orgasm out with your thighs. Strip." 

I gracefully stand up and watch how Issei flicks his eyes down my body as if he's undressing me himself, cock in hand while he watches me take my clothing off. He always denies it, but I know this is his favorite time. The time where his dominance really comes into play. Standing there with only his cock out watching me strip down into nothing. He's not that much taller than me, but when he walks around me he always seems much taller. Chocolate eyes looking down on me as if he wants to devour me whole.

Another smack lands and knocks the air out of my lungs while my cock drips some more, "get on the bed boy." It's devious intention rings in my ears. I shuffle across the room until I'm kneeling in the middle of the bed watching him as he undresses, and it's always a sight to see. Bronze skin pulled tight as he takes his shirt off and throws it towards the door and he makes his way to the v of his shorts and I feel my body thrumming with want and need as he pulls his shorts down the rest of the way, and he looks fucking.mouthwatering. 

I lick my lips slowly as I rake my eyes up and down his body and he's on me in two long strides. Hands tipping my face back and tongue sliding against my lips for permission. A desperate moan fills the air as he tugs on my nipple while he bites my tongue and I almost don't care about the punishment I'd get from orgasming. 

"I-issei please please I need your cock," it comes out whinier than what I would have hoped, but he complies by laying me back softly. Hands roam up and down my body as if memorizing every detail before he completely destroys me.  
"Show yourself to me baby," and I pick my legs up until they're flush against my ass. He leans over and rummages through our drawer until he finds the lube and he's tossing it next to me. I give a confused look and he turns to me with his signature sly smirk. "You're going to pleasure yourself baby, let me see you bring yourself to an orgasm."  
"Yes Issei, yes," and I'm grabbing the lube and slicking myself and fingers up before I push one finger in. I work myself open as thouroghlly as I can until I slide another finger in next to it. 

~

I don't let him play with himself as often as I'd like, but seeing him spread out before me with fingers shoved up his ass trying to find that sweet sweet spot that will make him keen had me fighting off my orgasm faster than what I would have liked. 

"Oh fuck baby, do your fingers feel good? Fuck yourself faster with them," a tiny cry slips from his lips at my command and I bite back from wanting to take over. He has three fingers in him and his other hand wrapped around his cock, I didn't say he could do that, but he looks so damn good. Ash blonde hair splayed against the comforter, tears kissing his eyelashes and his body covered with a light sheen of sweat. He looks like every depraved fantasy I've ever had, and I can't stop the torture I go to inflict on his body.

~

I feel soft lips latch onto the sweet spot on my neck while hands slide down to my nipples. He flicks one with one hand and on the other he pulls taunt and twists and that had me screaming out isseiisseiissei. I say his name like it's my calling, and I feel my stomach painted white and feel hands move down to my cum to wipe it up and he spreads it on his dick. The sight makes me want to cry out another orgasm and my eyes close tight as his hands wrap around my thighs tightly to cross them around his back.

He hovers over my entrance, dancing across my skin giving me hickey after hickey sometimes moving against my hole and back again just to torture me. A pained moan escapes me when he does it again and a sadistic smile stretches across his face, "Beg for it Eita, beg for it like a good boy."  
"Oh ple-please Mattsun, I need your cock," I try to roll my hips down and fail when he holds me down firmer and a slutty noise escapes my mouth, "Daddy please! I need youI need you." 

I repeat it like a silent prayer until he's bracing himself on his knees, and he pulls me fully on him until he's seated inside of me and he doesn't give me time to adjust when he slides out and back into me right up against my prostate. The sweet and torturous push and pull against my walls has me shaking and tightening my legs around him. When he slides out again he pushes my hips down into the bed until he's grounded me and fucking into me with renewed vigor.  
The heady smell of sex fills the air quickly and desperate screams and raunchy moans chase after it.

"Nghhh, oh Issei yes yes."  
"Oh fuck Semi," and he slams into me one more time until he pulls out to flip me over. Hands come to pull my wrist together and he's sliding back into my abused hole again.

~

"Fuck yeah you like that don't you baby, you suck me in so fucking perfect. The perfect hole for my cock," whatever he says after that is muffled by the sheets caught in his mouth and I can see the drool pooling around it, and the tears leaking from his eyes. His skin is as beautiful as the plum blossoms when they first Bloom and I catch myself leaning onto him to paint some more.

~

"Daddy I need to come let me come please," a sharp smack resounds throughout the room and a wanton moan follows, and soon he's landing one after the other on each cheek and rubbing after every other one or so. He changes the angle of his cock and he hits my prostate so fucking incredibly that I can't stop the scream that filters the room. He keeps a relentless pace until he pulls out achingly slow and says "Come for me Eita," and he lands two sharp smacks against my hole that I feel straight in my dick before I come a second time.

I see stars behind my eyes from screwing them tightly as he roughly pushes me back onto his dick again and I feel the hitches in his movements until he's pulling me flush against his chest and he's coming deep inside of me.

"Such a good boy taking my load. I bet you would have liked it better down your throat, isn't that right slut?" 

It always surprises me how he can get filthier after he's used and abused me, but here he is making me feel like the world's greatest whore. A desperate little sound follows and his hands push my head down as I feel a tongue slide against my ass while said hands come back to my ass and spread my cheeks wide until I feel him devouring me whole. 

Deep rumbles and moans accompany him in his ministrations, and I feel him open me up as he let's the cum slide out of me onto his tongue. I'm once again flipped over and lips and tongue attack me. Hands holding my face still as he pushes his essence into my mouth, and it's downright filthy. Cum and saliva slide out when he pulls my tongue and sucks on it, and I feel it down to my toes.

"Issei you're going to ruin me, you're going to ruin me completely." His head raises up with a blinding smile and I wonder how his beauty hasn't killed me yet.

"Oh Eita, my sweet Eita. You're already ruined."

**Author's Note:**

> Y am I lyk dis


End file.
